


Something Special

by gemmeg



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk where this falls into the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmeg/pseuds/gemmeg
Summary: Jesus and Daryl take their relationship to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in June and just now got the nerve to post it.

"Hey, Rosita," Jesus calls to the woman sharpening machetes. "Do you know where Daryl is?"

It's been almost two months since the death of the bastard Negan. Daryl's shoulder healed up real nice, but he still isn't really allowed to go outside of the gates of Alexandria just yet, Rick's orders. 

Jesus moved to Alexandria almost immediately after Negan was killed, itching to get away from the judgmental looks from Gregory and the people of Hilltop. Don't get him wrong, he loved his people, but they always judged him for being the way he is, even though he was really the only one who could protect the town. 

The people of Alexandria are much more accepting, just look at Aaron and Eric. No one cares that they're gay, at all. Yeah, they may get some sideways glances every now and again, but nothing compared what Jesus had to go through at Hilltop.

"Last I saw him, he was fixing his bike," Rosita answers, pointing to Aaron and Eric's garage down the street with the machete.

Jesus nods and starts jogging in that direction, eager to give Daryl his present. 

He could wait till tonight to give it to him, maybe get lucky in return, but Jesus just couldn't.

Once he arrives, he can't stop himself from gazing in awe at his man. 

Daryl's strong arms are bare, per usual, with oil slathered all over them. Every time he tinkers with something, the muscles in his arms and back twitch with the movement. It is a sight to see. The best sight, Jesus decides. 

Jesus has been gawking so long that he doesn't even notice when Daryl turns around to face him. "What d'ya want?" he grunts, wiping his hands off on the red rag he always keeps in his back pocket.

Jesus smiles his signature smile as he watched Daryl toss the rag onto the floor. "Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to see you, Daryl?"

Daryl rolls his eyes. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, you're right. Sort of," Jesus admits. Daryl snorts. "But I don't want anything. You do."

Daryl narrows his eyes. "Is that so?" he asks, stuffing his hands under his arms.

Smirking, Jesus strolls across the garage to Daryl and swings his arm around his shoulders. "Yep." Jesus then leans up and presses his lips to Daryl's, rewarding him with a groan from the older man.

After a few moments, Daryl gently pushes Jesus off of him. "What is it tha' I want from ya, huh?" It's obvious that Daryl is excited to see what his man had picked up for him this time. 

Jesus thinks for a second. He was going to give it to him now, but seeing Daryl excited like that made him rethink his plans. 

With a grin, Jesus steps further away. "You're just going to have to wait."

Daryl clenches his jaw in irritation. "So, ya came all tha way over here jus' ta tell me I have ta wait?" Jesus nods. "You can be such an ass sometimes, Paul."

"Oh, you love it." With that, Jesus gives Daryl one last kiss before darting out of the garage.

Daryl is left to just sit and wonder what that prick had gotten him. He can't stand surprises, he gets enough of them on a daily basis, mostly bad ones.

Almost every time Jesus goes on a run, he brings back Daryl a little souvenir of sorts (usually asking either Carol or Rick for guidance in his hunt). Sometimes it's something simple like a small statue, sometimes it's something more complex like clothes. Jesus one time brought back a t-shirt that said: 'Southern Raised, Jesus Saved'. They both got a real good laugh out of that one. 

It started when Daryl was still at Hilltop recovering from the gunshot wound. Jesus would go out and bring Daryl back little things like weird-shaped rocks and books for him to read. Daryl usually didn't read them, with him being drugged up and whatnot most of the time, so Jesus would take time out of his day to go in and read a chapter or two to Daryl.

Daryl would never admit it, but he really enjoyed those times. He sometimes wishes he was still bedridden. 

Daryl curses Jesus mentally. Now, he's not going to be able to focus on his bike. So, he throws the wrench on the concrete floor and stomps out of Aaron's garage. He makes a beeline for the gates, hoping, praying that whoever is on guard will let him just have a little time outside. 

"Shit," he mutters to himself as Jesus and Abraham comes into view. Why the hell is Jesus on guard duty right now? His post isn't supposed to be until six. What the hell.

Just as he was turning around, he hears the unmistakable boom of Abraham. "Daryl!" he calls. "Where you goin'?"

Groaning, Daryl slowly twists around to see Jesus with a smirk and Abraham with a giant grin plastered on their faces. "Uh, jus' walkin'," he lies. 

Abraham laughs. "C'mon over here, man! Ain't gonna bite!" 

Daryl gnaws on his bottom lip. This was a terrible idea, he concludes. "Nah, I'm good," he says, walking backwards away from them. "I gotta go do…somethin'." With that, he darts away from there, like Jesus did earlier in the garage.

\-----------------------------------

The day dragged on. Daryl returned to Aaron and Eric's garage after the awkward confrontation, and Jesus stayed on duty until eight o'clock.

After he said good night to Abraham at eight, Jesus rushed home to Daryl. After Daryl and Jesus became 'official', Rick suggested they take their own house. At first, Daryl was a little hesitant, being away from his family and all that, but Jesus helped him get over that and ever since, it's been great. 

Jesus was anxious to give Daryl his present. To be honest, he's not sure he'll even want it. It's not something Daryl would usually wear, but if they both wear them, maybe Daryl won't find it too…traditional. He can only hope. 

But what if Daryl doesn't like it all? Jesus wonders as he's stepping through the threshold of the house. He wouldn't blame Daryl for hating it. It's kinda over-the-top in some ways, even for Jesus. 

Okay, but what if Daryl freaks out of tells me to leave and to never come back? Now, he's starting to panic. Daryl would never do that…would he? Of course not. Right?

He couldn't handle it if he and Daryl ended. He's never felt this way for anyone and breaking up would literally kill him. Maybe this is a bad idea. Yeah, it's a terrible idea. The worst idea to have ever been ever thought of. Whose stupid idea was it? Oh yeah, mi–

"Hey, Paul, you okay?"

Shit. 

Jesus looks up to see Daryl lounging on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. "Hm?"

Meeting his eyes, Daryl can see panic in his lover's eyes. He quickly stands up and rushes to him. "Ya look like ya 'bout ta pass out," he says as he navigating Jesus to the sofa. 

"Uh, I'm fine, Dare," he lies. He is definitely not fine in any way. 

Daryl narrows his eyes. He knew he's lying but doesn't push it. "Okay," he grunts. He lays back on the couch and glances over at Jesus. "Ya gonna give me tha thing you got or wha'?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit. This is the moment of truth. Should he lie and tell him he was just joking, that he just wanted to see him all excited? Or should he just grow a pair and do it? Neither sound too appealing. 

"Uh, yeah, about that," he starts. "It's stupid. You wouldn't want it." There, a happy middle. 

Daryl snorts. "I ain't never seen ya like this 'fore," he says, actually starting to get concerned. "Jus' give me tha damn thing."

Jesus takes a deep breath. Stop being such a coward, Paul, he thinks. Daryl wouldn't dump you over something so small. They don't call you 'Jesus' for nothing. 

This is it. Jesus reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small cloth bag. He shoves it into Daryl's hands without looking at his face.

Confused, Daryl slowly opens it and pours its contents into his palm. It's two silver rings. He looks up with wide eyes to see Jesus watching nervously. 

"I know, it's stupid," Jesus says quickly, snatching the rings from Daryl's hand. "I just thought that…I don't know…that we could be…you know. I just…uh, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else, you know? I'm sorry I'm an idiot, Daryl."

He goes to stand up but Daryl catches his arm. Jesus looks down, confused, to find Daryl with a hint of a smile on his face. "Me neither, Paul," he whispers, and takes the rings back from his hand.

Daryl examines the rings, and hands the smaller one to Jesus. Jesus, still shocked, takes it. "So, wait, you don't hate it?"

Daryl frowns at that. "Why would I hate it?" he asks. 

"I don't know. It's kinda taking our relationship to the next level, I guess." Jesus shrugs. "I didn't know if I was moving to fast or something."

"Nah, ya good, Paul."

Jesus lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. Relief washes over him, along with pure bliss. "I'm glad," was all he could manage at the moment.

Daryl rolls the band between his index and thumb and then pushes onto his ring finger on his opposite hand. It fits perfectly. He watches as Jesus does the same thing, his also fitting snugly.

He stares at his left hand for a long time, just thinking about how he's gotten there. He never dreamed he would've been able to do anything like this when the world was still the world. Even after the Turn, he never imagined he'd find someone who could love him the way Jesus does. He never found anyone before, so why after? He had to hide his emotions away for forty-odd years. 

He finally looks back up to Jesus' hypnotizing eyes. "Are we, like, married or somethin' now?" he asks. That's weird to think about. He never thought he would ever get married to anyone. He never thought anyone would want to marry a lowlife like him.

Jesus smiles. "I guess we are." He intertwined their hands and presses their foreheads together. "You're my husband now, Daryl Dixon." Jesus pauses for a moment, thinking. Then, a huge smile invades his face. "Or is it Daryl Rovia, now?"

Daryl snorts. "I think it's gotta be Paul Dixon," he jokes. He locks his fingers in Jesus' and smashes their lips together as their first kiss as a married couple.


End file.
